Love Trials
by Ashi-chan and Ichi
Summary: (Previoulsy known as The Ultimate Untitltled CCS Story For the Time Being Story.) Somethins is amidst in Tomoeda. And why is everyone falling in love!
1. Default Chapter

The Untitled CCS Story for the Time Being Story...  
  
Hellosss~ I am Ashi-Chan, and this will be my first EVER fanfic on FF.Net. As you can see this will be a CCS ficcy. But alas~ I am complicated on the matter at hand.....  
  
Raj`ah: Just get this over with. I don't wanna be here all day.  
  
Ashi: (glare) Don't mind my cat...  
  
Raj`ah: (glare) What do you mean 'don't mind my cat'??!!!! Don't go ignorin' me!! Aaaand~ you don't own me! No one does!!!  
  
Ashi: (ignoring) My problem is simple really: I CAN'T FRIGGEN WHICH CARDCAPTOR SAKURA COUPLING I LIKE!!!!  
  
Raj`ah: @_@ my poor ears...  
  
Ashi: So I am asking o-so nicely that you the readers would vote for your favorite coupling, and in 2 weeks or so, I'll post up the first chappie! ^_~  
  
Raj`ah: BLEH a sappy romance....Bleh. I hate romance.  
  
Ashi: (still ignoring) The list of couples are below.....scroll down! ^_^  
  
The list:  
  
Sakura/Shoran (obviously)  
  
Sakura/Yue (-^^-)  
  
Sakura/Eriol (... still a little undecided)  
  
Sakura/Yuki  
  
Sakura/Tomoyo  
  
Shoran/Meling Eriol/Tomoyo (-^^-)  
  
Eriol/Mizuki (did I spell that right???)  
  
Eriol/Ruby (Uhhh...ya...)  
  
Eriol/Shoran (._.U) Yue/Toya  
  
Yue/Yuki (O.O Isn't that like being a little too obsessed with yourself??)  
  
Yue/Ruby Yuki/Toya  
  
Yuki/Nakaru (Did I spell that right also??) Toya/Mizuki  
  
Ashi: And that's it! I think ^^U  
  
Raj`ah: O.O There is A LOT of couples...  
  
Ashi: ^^UUUU Now you see my dilemma... So please review and help me out!!! (big puppy-dog eyes.)  
  
Sam: (appears) (Also does big puppy-dog eyes)  
  
Raj`ah: -_- Don't think I'm doin' it...  
  
(For those of you who don't know who Raj`ah and Sam are go to my bio...which is also my bestest best friend's bio too. Who is Ichi)  
  
See the glorious button down there? It's just screaming "CLICK ME~~~" 


	2. New people, new adventure

The Untitled CCS Story for the Time Being Story...  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Ashi: TT Do I have to?  
  
Rajah: Yes! I don't want some crazy lawyers commin' to annoy me!!  
  
Ashi: Why would they annoy you?  
  
Rajah: EVERYTHING annoys me remember?  
  
Ashi: Oh, ya...  
  
Rajah: So.... say the disclaimer.  
  
Ashi: I don' wanna! Runs  
  
Rajah: DAMNIT! Chases Key: "random blah"=speech  
Blah in italics = thought  
= Scene or time change. Note: This takes place after Sakura turned all of the cards into Sakura cards, but pretend that Shoran didn't confess his feelings to Sakura and vise versa. She also captured the Nameless Card already but no one's feelings were taken away. They are all each in high school, first years, except Toya, Yuki, and etc etc etc. Chapter 1: New people, new adventure.  
  
The night was cool and crisp. Sakura looked, gazing in astonishment at the sky. Three shadowed figures graced the clouded night sky with their presence.  
  
Each held long a log bow of different design and structure. The long piece of craft held steadily and aimed in perfect range at their target: Kinnomito Sakura.  
  
Awake.  
  
Sakura readied herself to battle. She then got the sense that she wasn't alone...  
  
Awake.  
  
Toya, Yuki, Meling, Shoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Cerobearos, Yue, Spinnel Sun, and Ruby Moon were there too. The figures had also aimed at them!  
  
The one to the left shot first...  
  
AWAKE!  
  
Sakura sat up in her sheet-tousled bed in a loud gasp. What was that? The Card Mistress focused her senses. Nothing came up. But in her dream she had felt something. The aura was calling her awake.  
It's like someone was right here calling to me. "Awake" It kept saying. Weird...  
  
Brushing it off as nothing, Sakura decided to go back to bed. Right when her head hit her soft pink pillow, it hit her. Why were Yue and Yukito in separate bodies? Eriol, Ruby, and Spinnel were there too...  
  
Before she could finnish her thought, sleep eluded her mind.  
  
"That was close." Stated a voice out in the night.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Asked a bolder voice, just above the first in a treetop.  
  
The first figure looked up. You could almost here the smile in the voice. "We don't want our case to know about us right at the moment." The owner of the bold voice snorted in response.  
  
The figure below let out a giggle, and turned to the left facing another figure, which was taller. "It wouldn't any fun if she knew right away right?" The third nodded in amused agreement.  
  
BEEP, BEEP, BEEP.  
  
The alarm clock blared as loud as it could in attempt to wake up its sleeping owner.  
Sakura once again pressed the snooze button, leaving her room silent once again. The Card Mistress' Guardian Beast flew over in a loud sigh. Even at fifteen and his Mistress was still like this. He sometimes wondered if he should get Yue to do this for him.  
  
The image of the temperamental Moon Guardian not bothering to do anything but pick her up and throw her into a cold river came to mind. This image always made Kero rethink his idea repeatedly, with the occasional sweatdrop and nerves laugh. Again, this was one of those times.  
Remembering the situation at hand, Kero took a deep breath and with a yell of: "WAKE UP SAKURA OR YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!!!!" His beloved Mistress shot up in her bed, "HOEEEE?!?!"  
  
Sakura raced down the sidewalks of Tommeda, the repeated "I'm late" being whispered with every step. Turning corner after corner, many could tell that she had done this many times before. Missing the occasional pedestrian every now and again.  
  
When she left her house, it was 7:45, classes start at eight. Right now, her watch said 7:53. She was already mad at Toya for not waking her up, and eating her breakfast. Sakura wanted to get to school early, because today there will be a new student. Caught up in her thoughts, Sakura didn't notice someone round the same corner as she was, ramming into them. This in turn caused Sakura to fall backwards. "Sorry!"  
The person stood there, which surprised Sakura, since she was going at a fast speed. The person was most obviously male, and one she could tell that was new to town. He had wild orange hair that stuck up here and there, and ended at the nape of the neck. Five to six piercings in each ear; all silver. His eyes held a stubborn and annoyed lime green. He stood a good 5'10, with added height from his black metal tipped boots. Sleeveless black v-neck shirt and black leather pants covered his pale skin. Along with studded wrist bands and choker added the finial touch.  
  
Sakura hurriedly got up. "Gomen ne! Gomen ne!" She bowed.  
"Snort Whatever." He sidestepped Sakura, and started running again down the opposite way. The Card Mistress just blinked, then realizing that she was infront of her school, ran in side.  
  
A lovely looking teenage girl with wavy black hair, not to mention that it had a slight tint of purple, sat in her assigned seat, looking worriedly. Her amethyst eyes eyed the class room door, watching for it to loudly slam open and reveal her best friend. Which it did, right when the bell rang too.  
  
Tomoyo Didojii smiled happily and knowingly as Sakura huffed to her seat, which was exactly next to Tomoyo's. "As usual, right on time. Literally." She said, a small hint of amusement in her voice. Sakura smiled and blushed a bit.  
  
The auburn haired youth blinked a bit apon noticing something. "Where is Tsuki-sensie?" "I don't know. Maybe he's late" Replied Tomoyo, looking thoughtful. Sakura made a face. "Since when is HE late????"  
  
"Okay class," Started the said teacher, Tsuki-sensie. He walked in, with the signature annoyed look and glasses "As said last week, there will be a new student arriving. So I want you to give her the utmost respect." The class whispered around at the new piece of information as Tsuki-sensie motioned toward the door. "You may come in now."  
The door slid open, and the class was greeted with a wide smile and "Kanichi-wa!" The girl had blond hair that reached her shoulders, with brown tints and black underneath. She had brown eyes that hid behind purple rimed glasses. Standing at about 5'6" and, like every person wore the schools uniform.  
  
The girls' uniform was like Toya and Yuki's when they were in High School, but the skirt was black with white lining, and the shirt was a dark red with a black tie. Whilst the guys was black pants, black over coat and dark red under shirt, with white tie.  
  
Tsuki-sensie hushed the whispers, and put his attention at the new comer. "Please tell us a little about yourself." The new student nodded and bowed at the class. "My name is Aisha Tenshi, and I, like most of you...hopefully, am fifteen years old. I moved here from America and I hope we can all have a good time together."  
  
"Very good." Tsuki-sensie said. "Now will you please take a seat by...Ah, here we go. There's one right behind Didojii-san."  
  
The day went well, and as expected, Sakura had made fast friends with Aisha. During the first session of the school day, Sakura discovered that Aisha had all of the same classes as herself. Not that she minded anyway.  
  
Finally, lunch came. Sakura and Tomoyo invited Aisha along to eat with them.  
  
They sat under a Cherry tree with the usual group of friends. Sakura introduced them all to the new comer enthusiastically.  
  
Chichuru was the first to ask a question. "So, how's it like in America?"  
  
"It's fine, but since I lived there. I don't really have an opinion on it. But here, to me it's amazing!" Answered Aisha happily. Everyone laughed in turn.  
  
"Ya, well I'm pretty sure it's the same for us." Rika said.  
  
Yamaichi looked thoughtful "Did you know that in," BAM! Chichuru growled, holding her mallet. (Which disappeared mind you) She glared. "None of your stupid stories Yamaichi-kun!" All the storyteller could do was whimper and repeat a 'what'd I do?'  
  
"Hey Aisha-chan, why did you move to Tomoeda?" Asked a very camera ready Tomoyo.  
  
The blonde gave them all a cherry, yet questionable smile. "Wouldn't you like to know."  
  
A small silence followed.  
  
Small because, in a fast blur something of black and orange, jumped over the school's wall, which was next to the Cherry tree, and landed next to the group. Sakura nearly choked from both excitement and familiarity. "Hoe!?" It was the guy that she had saw this morning!  
  
He was crouching in the middle of the group with a watchful glare. Which was directed at Aisha. To say the least, this whole act got every student outside's attention. Aisha blinked a few and quickly went back to her wide smile. "Hi Ran!"  
  
The said Rajah twitched. And yelled, "Don't you 'Hi Ran' me! Do you know how long I was looking for you?!" He loomed over the grinning blonde. "Ran there's no need to yell, sheesh."  
  
"I CAN YELL IF I WANT TO!"  
  
The whole school definitely heard that.  
  
Sakura looked from the orange top to the blonde. "Umm, do you two know each other?"  
  
Before Ran could yell again, Aisha shoved a sandwich into his mouth. "Here, eat some food it'll make ya feel better." She said dryly. "And yes! We do know each other." Her voice changing back to it's happy-go-lucky state, ignoring the 'unfortunately' said by her friend.  
  
"Everyone, this is Ran, Ran, this is everyone." Aisha introduced. The orange top rolled his eyes, "Very vague."  
  
Aisha's grin grew wider. "I know! Anyway, why were you looking for me?"  
  
Ran glared again, "It's because Mr. Happy-Pants wont fucking leave ME the hell alone!"  
  
Tomoyo grew a blank. "Mister..." "Happy-Pants?" Finished an equally blank Sakura, which Tomoyo didn't waist to film.  
  
"RAJAH" Another yell echoed through the school grounds.  
  
The said Rajah shivered. "Oh God! Hide me!!" He climbed up the Cherry tree.  
  
"RAN! WHERE ARE YOU?????"  
  
At the front gate to the school, a tall man yelled. He also had blonde hair, but it had slight curl. The bangs were parted on the right and curly loose hairs framed his young face. He also had brown eyes. The man wore a light brown trench coat with a light yellow scarf. Underneath he wore a gray sweater and beige pants with brown shoes. He looked about twenty-something and 6"2'. Instantly, the female students were all over him.  
  
Aisha leapt up and marched over to the mob. "Okay, okay. Break it up." The other blonde cheered. "AISHA!!!" "Ack!" The man latched her into a bone- crushing hug. "I missed you sooooo much! Rajah said that you were gone and I thought that he meant for real! I was sooooo scared! Waaaaaa!" "Oi."  
  
Sakura looked on confused as ever. "Hoe..."  
  
Sakura went over today's events with Kero. Who seemed to be more engrossed with his video game, but what can you do?  
  
"...And then this other guy came too! Aisha-chan said that his name is Shii. He seemed to be pretty outgoing. Hey, are you even listening to me?"  
  
"Uh-hu. Really annoying hyper guy got ya. YES! I WON! BOO-YA!"  
  
Sakura sweat dropped at her Guardian Beast's antics.  
  
The moon was full, and all was quiet. Chichrur stood by a lamppost impatiently. Where is he?! She was starting to get creeped out.  
  
Yamaichi waved at her in the distance. "Chichuru!"  
  
Chichuru jogged over. "It's about time you got here! Now, what was it you wanted to tell me?" "Tell you? You were the one who called." Yamaichi looked confused. "But, you called me! You said that you had something important to say..." "No, I think I can remember when someone calls me, and I them Chichuru- chan."  
  
In the midst of their 'lovers quarrel', they failed to notice that the moon was being hidden by something. With it's wings stretched out elegantly, and flowing robes, it chanted:  
  
From thy power bestowed apon me, I grant the wish of fate.  
  
They who are so blinded by their destiny, Unbind the black fold over fates path, And let the silver rod be shown. With scarlet string fastened forever at their tips, Let them be uncut and in forever love.  
  
With destinies arrow, I grant thee sight!  
  
The two stood frozen. A light pierced then both then vanished. As did the figure. Yamaichi looked intently at the cinnamon-haired girl before him. And as if nothing happened, he said, "Chichrur, there is something I have to tell you. Aishturu." The couple embraced. "Aishturu you also. Aishturu."  
  
Near by, someone giggled with glee. Spinning hyperly about on the grass. "Lalala That felt good!" More giggles followed. A gagging sound could be heard. "Yuck. Lovey-dovey crap always made me sick."  
  
The spinner fell over. "You're sooooo pessimistic."  
  
"Whatever, when is all this gonna be done?"  
  
"Once all the players come into play. And when fate finds their calling."  
  
"I always hated fate."  
  
"You hate EVERYTHING!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Oi."  
  
A third spoke up, "When is everyone going to be ready?"  
  
The first fell in silence. Leaving the second to gripe. "Ya! I wanna get all of this up and over with!"  
  
"If we must, we'll have to wait " The first sing-songed.  
  
"I hate waiting." End the first chapter!  
  
Ashi: Yay! Yay! I did it! Jumps about   
  
Rajah: --### You STILL need to say the disclaimer!!!!  
  
Ashi: (sigh) All right! The bunny doesn't own Card Captor Sakura. There, YA HAPPY!!! TT  
  
Rajah: -.- Never.  
  
Ashi: So I hope you all like my official first chapter! Remember to vote for which coupling should happen!!!! It's all up to you!  
  
Votes so far:  
  
Sakura & Shoran: 2  
  
Sakura & Yue: 1  
  
Tomoyo & Eriol: 1  
  
Ashi: That's it! And vote for whatever coupling you want, and it'll happen! YAY!  
  
Rajah: -.-# Hyper maniac bunny.  
  
R&R! Be nice, please!! Flames make the bunny sad, so please no flames. The bunny likes to be happy! 


	3. A Golden Arrow to Peirce a Silver Heart

Chapter 2: A Golden Arrow to Pirce a Silver Heart

Disclaimer: I am sad to say that I, Ashi-Chan does not own CCS. TT

Ashi: I am totaly sorry! I haven't updated, and I feel bad! Bad Ashi! The thing was that my computer was down and got all weird and it wouldn't work! Grrr! So please eccept my apology and review.

Key: "bla"- speach

'Yadda'-thought

(stuff)-random un explainable voice.

- scene change

* * *

Gold. That was all Sakura could see. The coal black sky was coverd in a blanket of clouds, hiding the stars and moon from site. The gold shown through like the beam from the sun, and it felt warm and inviting.

Sakura didn't know what to expect this time. The golden image drawn a long rod like bow. It's weilder glowed with a pure aura, with it's shining wings drawn out. Sakura studied her surroundings. Some one was there, but he or she was out of the path of the eluminous glow...

(Awake)

An arrow was drwan. Like the bow, it was gold. Sakura felt herself being pulled away.

(Awake)

'No! I can't go!' The dreamer struggled to make form of the arrow's victom. They didn't seem to notice their fate.

(Awake)

Sakura heared the Voice become louder, and her dream reality was fading fast.

The arrow was readied, and cast. It sang through the air...

(Awake!)

Sakura sat up, a cold breath shook her body. 'Another dream...what does all of it mean?'

The card mistress let out a sharp breath when an aura glowed close by. She rushed to her window and quickly flew it open. Not even a second after she opend it, the aura left. "What..?" Her sentence was left hanging in the air.

* * *

Three figures watched near by as Sakura hesitantly closed her bedroom window. With an annoyed sigh, one decked in black spoke. " I don't like this...Her scences are becoming more aware of us..." The wind slowly dwelled by.

"She's more aware of her surroundings then we thought." Said another. "We need a more faster way to do this."

The first snorted. "And, prey-tell, how? The other canidates are in seprate parts of the globe."

"...Like always. We'll create a reason." The second said mischevously, while turning to the third. "Your turn."

The third smiled ecitedly...

7:45 a.m

Sakura walked the halls of her high school. She didn't get much sleep last night. The dream was nagging at her. So many unanswered questions. What? And most of all, who? She felt that each one was different than the last. More importantly, who was the target of the arrow?

Opening the sliding door of her first period class, Sakura absent mindly set her belongings on her desk. "Sakura?" Tomoyo walked over to her best friend. "You're here early."

Sakura grinned vaguely. "Ya, well-" She was cut short by a very loud and enthusiastic squeel. The present students shifted their attention, Chichuru and Yamazaki, who had just came in, were hand in had. Both had a silly grin on their faces. The squeel had come from Rika, who was hugging Chichuru tightly. "I can't beleve it! You two FINIALY got together!"

The newly dubbed couple blushed.

"Isn't love grand?" Said a very uppity Aisha. She sat next to Sakura and Tomoyo. Tomoyo had stars in her eyes. "Hai! I can't wait for Sakura-Chan to get her love! I can't wait." The aburn haird teen sweatdropped. "Hoe..." Aisha snickered. "Whats so funny?" asked Sakura.

"I don' know...I geuss love itself if funny." The transfer student looked distant. " But it is also painful. Especially to those who can't enjoy that feeling." The other two just looked at her. Aisha smiled broadly. "Nani?" Befor one could ask or answer, the teacher came in.

* * *

At the end of the day, friends parted ways. Aisha walked a ways with Sakura and Tomoyo. "So, where do you live?" Asked Tomoyo. "Not to far actually. But I'm suppose to meet Ran at an ice cream parlor." Aisha, being the energetic person she was, spun around happily. Her happy-spin was halted when she was face first with a white chest. "Ara...?"

The white polo clad Yukito smiled kindly at our blonde. His grey dress pants complimented his smokey hair. "Hello."

Aisha blinked. She eyed his hair in wonder. "That is so awsome." this confused the shy young man. Sakura waved it off as she sweatdropped. "Yukito, this is Aisha, a transfer student from America."

Yukito held out his hand , the kind smile still on his lips. "Glad to have met another of Sakura's friends." Aisha smiled broadly and shook his hand hyperly. "Nice to meet ya, nice to meet ya!"

'Yue'

Once the greeting departed, Yukito stared at his hand. Did-did he just hear a voice just now? His other half made it clear to him to be on guard. "S, Sakura?"

Sakura 'hummed'. "How about I walk you home? I need to see Toya anyway."

"Sorry, but Onii-chan isn't home yet. He's working at another one of his odd jobs." Said Sakura with a sigh. "Oh, you mean at Heaven's Cream, that new ice cream place?" Asked Tomoyo. Sakura nodded. Aisha 'popped' over. "Cool, Ran works there too! That's where I'm going, how 'bout we all go together? I've got these free cupons and stuff." She pulled them out and waved them about.

* * *

Once at 'Heaven's Cream', the three sat at a booth, while Aisha searched for Ran. "This is a nice place. Wonder who owns it." Asked Sakura aloud.

"That would be me!" Sang Shii, from the booth behind them. He was grinning from ear the ear. He looked like he just got back from the beach with his white 'T' and jean worne out shorts, finnishing off with a pair of green flip-flops. "Yep! I own! Neat-O ne?"

Yukito was starttled by Shii's presence. Something was nagging him. Most possibly Yue.

"Hello Shii-san." Greeted Tomoyo nicely. Shii's smile became to the point where you could see his teeth. " Hello person I met yesterday!" If Shii was a dog, you would see his tail wagging about now.

"Hey baka, stop annoying the costomers." Ran walked out from the back, with Aisha hanging onto his white apron; the shoppe's logo printed on it in a sweet green color. "Sesha want ice cream!"

"Know...you said it twelve times in the kitchen." Ran growled out, swaping his apron from her. "And don't touch the apron." The 'Heaven's Cream' uniform consisted of light pastel green and white overalls and a choice of white or green shirt, and green shoes. Ran chose the green shirt.

Aisha took the white servers cap fron the tempermental red-head and put it on herself. Shr ploped down at the table. "I wanna tripple vanilla oreo supreme with a six cherry split."

Sakura looked blankly at the menue. "Hoe?" All of the names looked so complicated. "I don't know wich on to pick..."

"You should just order her everything on the menue with the way she eats." Sakura glared, her brother standing over her grinning. "I do not eat that much!" "Sure you do, all kaiju's do."

KICK!

Toya winced as he limped his leg up. He greeted Yuki. "Hey." Yuki smiled and waved lowly.

"Oh!" Aisha hopped in her seat, avoiding Ran's hand trying to retrieve his servers cap. "Shii-chan, do that psyco-whats-it on them!" Ran got hold of his cap. "It's Psco-Ice Cream Anylisis baka." "Ya! That!"

The rest looked criously as Shii skidded away and brought over a table cart filled with different ice cream's and such. "Okay! Lets see. You young lady are first!" He pointed at Tomoyo after he tied on his apron. Pulling out a colorful bowl he sparyed a gob of whipcream in it. "Now, I've only met you for a short while, but you look like a person with veriety so..." Pulling out a sliced knife, Shii cut up various fruits, such as peaches, seedless watermlon, pears, and red grapes. Placing the assorted fruits into the bowl. "Now judging by your dameiner, you're calm yet easily excited and polite. So next I will add a layer of vanilla, and sprincle on some color." With a scoop came vanilla then colorful sprinkles. "Next, some chocolate cherries, and to top it all off a taste from my lucky costomer!"

Tomoyo took her taste. She blinked in surprise. "This is amazing!" She started to eate her ice cream. Shii looked proudly at Sakura. "Your turn" He sang out. "You look cheerful and thoughtful, so we'll start off with a big scoop of strawberry!" Sakura was already liking it.

"And how about sherbert too? With MM's and whipped cream. And because you show warmth,DOUGHNUTS!"

Shii slid the bowl toward a sweatdropping Sakura. She sloly tasted it. "Yummy!"

Yukito was next, and Shii started again ans Ran brought Aisha her ice cream. "You my fine man are also polite, but more calm. So I'll start you off with some blue berries and blue sherbert ice cream," Yuki watched wide eyed as Shii filled his bowl so quickly. ", next I'll mix some french vanilla and coconut into it and instead of cream I'll pour a splash of poudered sugar, as you seem sweet and marshmellows for your fluffy hair." Yuki also sweatdropped at the comment.

Aisha agreed to the hair comment and pestered Ran about his as Yuki tested his ice cream. He started to gulp it down soon after. Shii, proud of his accomplishments accepted the free cupons and and skipped to the cash register. " I gotta add those to the menu!"

* * *

Kero drooled as his mistress described to him her ice cream adventure. "That guy seems to know what he's doing." Sakura chuckeled as she patted her stomach. "Ya, and it's almost dinner time and I'm still fool."

Down stairs. Toya and Yuki sat infront of the television talking about this and that. Yuki looked out the window. "Sure is getting ugly out there." Thunder clattered.

"You could stay over, I have ta watch the kaiju tonight. Dad's out of town on a meeting." Suggested Toya, once again changing the channel. With a nodd, Yuki went to the phone. "I need to call grandma then. She'll be worried."

(You who are trapped)

Toya cursed when the T.V went fuzzy. "Did you here that?" Yuki looked around after hearing a voice. Toya inspected the fuzz machiene. "Ya, it's probably the T.V. I hear words but no pitchure."

(You who are lonly)

Yuki felt his body pulse.

(You who wishes to be fee)

His other side gave out a shout of warning, but Yuki was unable to let him out and the same for Yue.

(With this arrow I grant you-)

Sakura ran down, Star Wand in hand. "Yukito-san!"

(-Your wish.)

There was a light from outside. Sakura heard a familiar 'shing', and ran out. She gasped at what she saw. A silver and gold arrow slid through the living-room window, without a shatter or a scrape! Before she could act, the arrow blazed with a bright light as it finnished seeping through and disspursed.

Cerobearous poked his head out,a perplexed look on his face. "Sakura-chan...You should look at this."

Sakura ran in she gasped. "Yukito-san!" He lied on the living room floor, unconsious. She saw something else out the corner of her eye. There were...feathers? She blinked. "HOE! Yue-san too!"

End chapter 2

Ashi: Ohh YA!confettie after my long awaited ...Uh, waiting, I finialy compleated the second chapter! more confettie

Raj-ah: picks the glittery substance out of his hair Grrr. I hate confettie.

Sam: SHINY! chaces confettie happily

Ashi: Hope y'all enjoy, and again I apologise for the waite, this time I'll be better at updating sooner! Caio! even more confettie hee hee.

Sam: More shiny!

Raj-ah: Grrr. -#


End file.
